Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus
Episode Gladiolus is a downloadable extra episode for Final Fantasy XV. It takes place at the same time as chapter 7 of the main game and follows Gladiolus Amicitia as he trains to become a stronger guardian for Noctis. It was released on March 28, 2017, and is available for purchase via the PlayStation Network store and the Xbox Live marketplace. The episode is also included in the game's Season Pass. Gameplay The episode uses the same Active X Battle system as Final Fantasy XV, although it has been adapted to fit Gladiolus's combat style. While Noctis's gameplay was focused on mobility, Gladiolus takes a more defensive approach to battles. By blocking enemy attacks, Gladio can build up his "rage" meter which will increase his damage output depending on how high it is, with a maximum of 4x damage. The meter can be filled quicker by timing precise blocks, which will also leave the enemy vulnerable to a powerful counterattack. The meter drains slightly after every attack Gladio performs and will automatically begin to drain over time during battles. Gladio can only hold his block for a limited time, as measured by the blue bar below his health. If the blue bar empties, he will become vulnerable. Certain enemies can also break through Gladio's block with strong attacks. Additionally, he has a "valor" gauge, which can be built up by chaining regular attacks together. Once it is full, a special Glaive Art attack can be performed. The gauge can be filled multiple times and each full gauge will unlock a more powerful Glaive Art. In certain areas, Gladio can pull stone pillars from his surroundings and use them as weapons to attack his foes. After completing the episode, players will unlock several items for use in the main game, as well as two additional gameplay modes: Score Attack and Final Trial. Score Attack has players go through the episode again while being scored on how quickly they defeat enemies. Final Trial is a challenging bonus fight against Cor Leonis. Story After being overpowered by Ravus Nox Fleuret at Aracheole Stronghold, Gladiolus worries that he is not strong enough to protect Prince Noctis. While the rest of the party search for mythril to repair the boat at Cape Caem, he leaves the group to train and prove that he is worthy of protecting the Chosen King. 30 years prior, ancient ruins were discovered in Lucis. In their deepest recesses awaits the Blademaster, Gilgamesh, who once held Gladio's role as Shield of the King. Many attempts had been made to explore the ruins, but every expedition had ended in failure and the deaths of everyone involved except for one man: Cor Leonis. Gladiolus meets with Cor and tells him that he wishes to undertake the trial of Gilgamesh. Cor supports Gladiolus through the ruins but the former must take on the trials alone. Gladiolus faces off against Gilgamesh and emerges victorious. Gilgamesh recognizes Gladiolus as being worthy of being the Shield of the True King after seeing Gladiolus's only fear is that he should be too weak to protect Noctis. Gilgamesh reveals he had lost his arm to Cor, and yields Cor's katana, the Genji Blade, to Gladiolus. Gladiolus and Cor leave the ruins with Gladiolus indirectly passing on the praise Gilgamesh had said about Cor. Gladiolus returns to the others and shows off his battle spoils at the campsite. Characters *Gladiolus Amicitia *Cor Leonis *Gilgamesh Music "Shield of the King - Theme of EPISODE GLADIOLUS", was composed by Keiichi Okabe, who also contributed an arrangement of Gilgamesh's theme titled "Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS version)". The rest of the episode's music was composed by Tetsuya Shibata. Gallery Gladiolus-DLC-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Concept art. Gladiolus-DLC2-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Concept art. Episode-Gladiolus-Gilgamesh-Sword-DLC-FFXV.png|Gladiolus with the Genji Blade he claimed from Gilgamesh. Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV downloadable content